


【图书馆相关】【拐杖事务所】《女巫的劳务合同集点卡》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 拐杖事务所的日常故事，有各种捏造。捏造了尼莫把巴达和玛蒂娜收入事务所的过程还有两位角色的过去，有各种脑补和妄想。有明显的巴达×玛蒂娜要素。拐，好可爱，suki……
Kudos: 2





	【图书馆相关】【拐杖事务所】《女巫的劳务合同集点卡》

**Author's Note:**

> 拐杖事务所的日常故事，有各种捏造。捏造了尼莫把巴达和玛蒂娜收入事务所的过程还有两位角色的过去，有各种脑补和妄想。  
> 有明显的巴达×玛蒂娜要素。
> 
> 拐，好可爱，suki…… 

糖之所以是糖是因为要有甜味，没甜味的就算不上：哪怕裹了层雪白的糖粉也不是。你看这七彩色的小球亮晶晶，又能吃，只是没甜味，所以这就不是糖……这么一堆车轱辘话来回说无非就一个意思：百分之九十的相像也不管用。既然这都不是糖——我是只为糖付钱的，又不是为能吃的长得像玻璃球球的零食付钱的，合同也是这么一回事，百分之十的不相同才最要紧，所以我不该付这笔钱。事实上完全义体人已有许多年未尝糖滋味（况且这电子屏幕上正笑眯眯得亮堂堂的完全义体人究竟瞧不瞧得上这种糖也未可知），这么多句话无非是为玩文字游戏的合同契约做铺张：“您可以看看。”完全义体人的好秘书之一自公文包夹层中抽出一沓合同，过长的衣袖暂时向小臂往大臂的方向耷拉下去，露出白蜡烛似的手指。她蓄着极长黑发，双眼恰好被两边长发遮眼，脸色与文书纸页一样煞白：不祥的模样，说出来的话也要是不祥。然而新世纪早就到来，再也没什么所谓的女巫狩猎……女巫是不存在的。她迅速地挑拣出盖了章的那份，放在桌上时不忘将一道褶皱按平。只要仔仔细细地一行又一行地看，就能从冗长的文字中找到至关重要的一部分，夹在恰到好处的中间第九节，第九节标题为“其他”。

预兆得以应验。每有半句话过去，周遭气温仿佛下降零点七度，女性说话语速偏慢，如今正轻声念出其中不易被人察觉的内容，“我们已经明确指出……当用户签署该合同，即授予拐杖事务所对其上传至公共服务器的数据进行修改、传播的权力……若用户将数据交予第三方，则需向拐杖事务所支付额外的……”方头尼莫身着西装，金属义体漆黑双手外再包一层黑手套：这大约就是所谓的黑心包黑心。橙色像素点组成恒定不变的笑脸：他对来人气势汹汹而来现在又哭丧着脸感到无比满意。完全义体人的表情大多只有几种，相比起未做义体手术的人而言变化显得单调，然而其他地方仍有细节可供追寻。方头尼莫的另一好部下就站在他旁边，眼角余光可见对方双手相叠，正稳稳放于文明杖的杖头之上。看得出自家老板是胜券在握了，甚至都不需出多少收网的气力，只需等对方举出迟来的白旗就好。然后他就要“顺水推舟”卖个什么人情……不过这水的流向可是他自己变的。不过也的的确确是对方没看出来：大不了可以不签。都市中事务所有那么多，完全没有所谓的市场垄断。游戏规则就是如此，不爽不要玩嘛。他甚至能想象得出自家老板要用哪张表情说这句话，大约是蓝色像素点的“遗憾”模样了。

来人骂骂咧咧地在协议书上又签一次名，在支票上又签一次名。方头尼莫说：您慢走，有什么事欢迎下次再来。玛蒂娜低声说对方恐怕下次不会再来，方头尼莫明朗表示“都市那么大，还有别人来；他自己事儿多，之后迟早会来”，不过过了一会儿又作补充：咱可真没搞垄断哈，做公证的事务所不止咱，搞委托外包的也不止咱。阿巴，你说是不是？被叫做阿巴的、先前都是双手背在后头警戒着的男子在照着自家老板的意思操作机器，让机器开始磨豆。说老实话完全义体人喝不了咖啡，起初他说过一两次，不过豆子是自家老板出钱买的，他想放着一杯咖啡放到冷冰冰也是他的自由就是，至少他和玛蒂娜在对方的允许下也能喝上一杯。在冬天喝上一杯热咖啡是好的。过去尼莫问他喝没喝过咖啡，他不知对方具体用意（那时的他还不知自家老板的具体本性），只是老老实实说喝过。对方说喝的是什么样的，哪一家的，他就说后巷很多店都卖那种用纸杯装的外带咖啡，之前在一家事务所做事时那事务所门口有台咖啡的自动贩卖机。听他这么一说后，对方即刻痛心疾首（大约就是露出大于号小于号两眼挤一块的那一个表情吧！），说阿巴啊你可太可怜了。我觉得还好。这句话也是老老实实的。然后尼莫确实给他露了一手……手冲咖啡确实很好喝，确实让他对自己过去喝的咖啡稍有怀疑，不过也就这一次，后面自然都是这阿巴——巴达自己泡了。自家老板能找到千万种理由不再动手，因此不论是机器、滤纸还是手冲壶，后来都同他更为“亲近”一些。

金钱的气味令人身心愉悦，没有嗅觉的完全义体人也能感受到这独一无二的气味。他们的老板心情正好，大约想着捞上一笔后之后也该开瓶香槟庆祝庆祝。办公室里当然没有香槟。玛蒂娜知晓自家老板正高兴着，默认自己的下属能有那么一点忙里偷闲的时候。但大约也就十分钟，毕竟在他眼里时间就是金钱，更何况不是完全义体人的下属可是不能每天二十四小时都在工作的。这一点她没什么能说的，因为她想自家老板把钱拿去为自己的机体增加续航时间正是想把每天二十四小时都用完。玛蒂娜的手现在要先翻衣服口袋，再缩回长长的衣袖里去：那让她感到有安全感。她记得三明治店的积分卡就在里面……拿出来，看一看，红色的爱心盖章有八个，今天她回家路上还会再去店里一趟。不过这样，就不知道这满十个章免费赠送对应价位三明治的奖励要在今天换还是明天换。公寓里其实也有冰箱，里面放满速食意大利面、一大壶泡好的茶和一罐开封后还没吃完的番茄肉酱。她想因为临期商品打折力度厉害就冲动购买的确不可取，因为到现在那罐酱也没吃完，离过期只有七天……哦，今天恰巧也是拐杖事务所升级为“都市之星”的第七天，她想起自己购买的原因。老板给他们都发了额外的工钱，她寄了一部分回家，另一部分拿去做采购。公寓里有食材、纸笔（在把算明白的账上传入系统之前，她习惯用笔先写写画画）和几个新的存储器。先前她打算养点什么，好让公寓里不显得沉闷。吊兰或者绿萝都可以，好养活的。不过后来想了想还是作罢，把自己和家里人先顾好再说。这时她想或许巴达就适合在公寓里养点什么，她记得巢里有人养那种毛色发亮的大型犬，叫起来中气十足。其实她还是有些怕狗的，不过巴达看上去也确实适合。但他大概也没时间遛狗吧。

她闻到了咖啡的香气。倒咖啡、送咖啡是一门艺术。三杯咖啡倒好，巴达送过来，先给尼莫再给玛蒂娜最后是自己。玛蒂娜说了谢谢然后小口小口地喝，感到全身很暖和。她尽力不去在意自家老板，因为他先前吃了亏，效仿喝咖啡的模样、把杯子端得稍稍高一点就会被热腾腾的雾气把电子屏幕——自己那张脸弄得雾蒙蒙，于是后来对方就改换了更不像是会把咖啡喝下去的姿势：拿着咖啡杯，手却是往右边去的，看上去咖啡杯便更像是个摆设。巴达倒是不止一次小心翼翼表示这样容易洒，不过大约对方也是觉得那样也不至于撒到自己那昂贵的西装上才满不在乎，所以他这么说也只是意思意思。现在巴达可以喝自己弄好的咖啡，边喝边听自家老板继续滔滔不绝。在重要合同（特指涉及大笔款项与人身财产安全的）的拟定大部分由玛蒂娜操刀，剩余的关键部分一般由老板加以小小的改动。到了合同拟定好，印出来好几份备用的时候，尼莫也会抓了一张给巴达看，让他看看这写得怎么样。哪有自家人不知自家人手段的道理，巴达翻开两三遍后指出其中一处说“您又要给人下套”，语气毫无波动但也没有很想笑。尼莫笑得开心，用力拍拍巴达肩膀，说“不愧是我看重的聪明的阿巴，你要是拉了玛蒂娜跳槽到别家事务所去，那我这脑袋恐怕要愁成废铁一坨了”。

我们哪能跳槽到别的事务所去呢？那种合同都签了，要真的跑路恐怕把自己的所有家产（连同着自己全身上下每一块肉）卖了也还不起。玛蒂娜究竟是为何而被拐杖事务所完完全全套牢他并没从本人口中得知详细情况，他只知玛蒂娜是上过大学的，读会计学，拿过奖学金。不用多想也知道学费贵得不像样，家里一定花了不少钱。然后方头尼莫从天而降（铁块要是从天上掉下来就要砸死人了），问高材生是否需要一些小小的帮助，然后她大约就签了。如果要说他们两人都没看出劳务合同里的把戏那肯定是骗人，事实上尼莫当时拿出合同时可是光明正大地表示“咱事务所就是需要你这样的人才嘛，所以肯定得想办法留住——签和不签都是你的自由嘛！选择权在你们手上”。入职一年内每月奖金扣除一半，用于偿还借款，如在合同有效期内擅自离职则需支付……零的个数很多。然而公证事务所的确相对安全稳定，薪资也可观，好说歹说熬过第一年就能把奖金都拿到。事实上方头尼莫玩的是先斩后奏：巴达过去在别的事务所当收尾人，完成委托途中受重伤，身上被捅许多刀，心脏上再被狠狠扎上一刀。浑身是血死到临头，也得保住装有某公司奇点技术一部分信息的宝贵存储器。这委托还是拐杖事务所转包给他当时所在的事务所的。同先前的套路一样，方头尼莫又一次从天而降，一身西装清洁溜溜，一滴血也没沾上，拐杖轻轻点地不紧不慢，夸赞巴达兢兢业业勇气可嘉，然后问他要不要活，想不想换一颗心脏，“咱有钱的，要不你到咱事务所，可比在这儿活受罪强多了”。说是想不想，其实答案就一种，他也就只能试图点头，然后感觉眼前一黑。

尼莫效率高，看他答应，呜啦呜啦鸣笛声马上响起，急救队来了，当场把人抬入架起手术台的无菌医疗车里。他可是有备而来呢！待巴达醒来的时候，第一眼看到的果真是尼莫，还是笑眯眯，问他身体感觉怎么样，摸摸自己的心，是不是在跳。那时的巴达确实是在鬼门关前走了一遭，吓得不轻（过去没有哪次像这次这么吓人），就说确实在跳，也很稳定。即便知道对方别有意图，他还是要表示感谢。尼莫哈哈哈大笑，说这样的老实人在都市里很少见啦……话锋一转，问他有没有考虑一下签合同的事情，说也不是那么急，只要手能动，签合同是很简单的事。巴达脸色一下就变，不知对方有意提自己还能动的手是什么意思。“哎呀，没事，没事！咱就是……你看，你这手，不是没受什么伤，还挺好的嘛，咱很欣赏你这样把心里想的东西都写在脸上的家伙！”当时的尼莫还没有带文明杖来，所以就是耸肩摊手，动作与表情和话语似乎都不对应，体现出奇妙的错位感。巴达还没完全缓过神来，说出院后我可以去您的事务所详谈。尼莫等的就是这么一句话。好好好。巴达并不打算当善于携带大笔款项或贵重财物跑路的人，退一万步说，至少对方救了自己一条命。哪怕不是无偿的，那也算是吧。

这些事他后来跟玛蒂娜说过（包括这么一点好说歹说也是存在过的感激），说完后玛蒂娜看他。虽说看不清她双眼，但感觉到她的惊讶在缓慢地溢出来。怎么了？巴达咬一口甜甜圈，粗糙的砂糖粒磨得人上颚都有点疼。玛蒂娜本来说话就慢，加上欲言又止，就足以把尴尬的沉默拉长至若干世纪之后……历史是螺旋，指不定会拉长到人类又开始相信女巫存在的时代——她罕有地笑了笑，说没想到自己会听到最后的那部分。再拉长一些，到人们又一次表示不可能有女巫存在的时候，玛蒂娜说“巴达……你的确是特别的”。他不知晓对方有何用意，只得假装甜甜圈表面的砂糖撒了自己一身，他必须转身去处理。玛蒂娜似乎要与家人通电话，说要早点走，没来得及等他“磨磨蹭蹭”打理好西装，而是吞吞吐吐地表示这三明治的集点卡已经都集满，下次拿过去就能直接换一个三明治。你拿去换了吧。

fin.


End file.
